LUST OF A DRAGON
by kRieZt
Summary: Chosokabe Motochika berkunjung ke Oshuu. negeri itu sedang mengadakan perayaan di pusat kota. Date Masamune menjadi bagian dari kemeriahan perayaan itu. untuk pertama kalinya, Saikai no Oni melihat Dokuganryu menampakkan keanggunannya selain bermain pedang. Juga hasrat yang terpendam di dalam dirinya. Motochika/Masamune. R21 anchor s*x scene! don't like, don't read!


**SECRET LUST OF A DRAGON**

Cast : Chosokabe Motochika, Date Masamune

Rating : M/R-21

Genre : Romantic

Disclaimer : all characters belong to CAPCOM and Sengoku Basara's creator/author.

Warning : R-21 scene on huge anchor! Don't like, don't read!

* * *

"Turunkan jangkar! Kita sudah tiba di pantai timur!"

Perintah Chosokabe Motochika langsung mendapat tanggapan dari semua anak buahnya. Beberapa dari mereka ada yang menurunkan layar, sebagian lainnya menurunkan jangkar untuk merapatkan kapal ke bibir pantai. Mereka telah menempuh perjalanan selama kurang lebih 1 minggu dari Shikoku untuk tiba di wilayah pantai timur. Mereka bukan ingin berperang merebut wilayah atau mencari harta karun. Tuan Bajak Laut dari Barat itu memang hendak mengadakan kunjungan ke Oshuu.

Setelah kapalnya bersandar, pria bermata satu itu kemudian menyuruh anak buahnya menurunkan muatan yang akan dibawa ke istana Oshuu. Pakaian, bahan pangan, senjata, dan perhiasan telah disiapkan sebagai cinderamata.

"Aniki! Kami mendengar ada alunan musik dari pusat kota!" seru seorang prajurit ketika mereka sudah mulai berjalan memasuki kota.

Motochika menghentikan langkahnya sejenak. Dia memejamkan mata, mencoba mencari sumber alunan musik yang dimaksud. Didengarnya suara seruling bambu dan gendang bertempo lambat. Di tengah iringan musik, terdengar sayup-sayup suara seorang pria menyanyi lagu tradisional. Motochika tidak mampu menangkap isi liriknya karena tidak mendengar jelas. "Kita lanjutkan perjalanan dulu…" perintahnya kepada semua anak buahnya.

Tak lama kemudian mereka tiba di pusat kota Oshuu. Tidak disangkanya, kota ini sedang mengadakan perayaan tahunan. Hiasan warna warni, spanduk dan umbul-umbul terpasang di mana-mana. Pasar tradisional berisi kios makanan, barang kerajinan, pakaian, terdapat di sepanjang jalan.

"Heh…aku tidak tahu kalau dia sedang mengadakan perayaan di sini. Ramai sekali," gumam Motochika sambil berjalan dan melihat sekeliling.

"Apa kedatangan kita akan mengganggu perayaan ini, Aniki?" tanya salah seorang prajuritnya yang bernama Yamada.

"Kita datang kemari bukan untuk berperang, Yamada-kun. Kita juga tidak membawa persenjataan, jadi kupikir kedatangan kita tidak akan mengganggu."

"Aniki! Lihat! Di sana ada panggung utama!" seorang prajurit lain bernama Hibinosuke menunjuk ke arah lain.

Motochika dan anak buahnya kemudian bergerak menuju panggung di pusat kota. Panggung itu tidak kalah ramai dengan pasar tradisional tadi. Sekelompok orang tengah berkerumun di sana. Motochika menyuruh anak buahnya menunggu tidak jauh dari panggung, sementara dia akan mencoba menyeruak di antara para penonton untuk melihat pertunjukkan yang sedang berlangsung di panggung.

4 orang wanita sedang menari mengikuti iringan musik. Topeng dan kipas menjadi properti tarian mereka. Pertunjukkan ini begitu khidmat, bahkan tak seorang pun penonton berani berceloteh saat pertunjukkan ini berlangsung. Tuan Bajak Laut dari Barat itu pun ikut diam menyaksikannya. 4 wanita itu menari dengan gemulai, dan mereka bergerak ke pinggir panggung. Dari sisi lain panggung, kemudian keluarlah seorang penari dengan pakaian berwarna biru dan emas. Dia juga mengenakan topeng dan kipas sebagai properti. Orang ini menari sendirian di tengah panggung, diiringi musik dan nyanyian puisi.

"Masamune-sama telah lama menanti kedatanganmu, Chosokabe-dono," suara seorang pria kemudian membuyarkan lamunan Motochika yang sedang asyik menikmati pertunjukkan ini.

"Oh, Katakura-dono," sapanya, berusaha sebisa mungkin menekan suaranya. "Di mana aku bisa bertemu dengannya?"

"Setelah pertunjukkan ini selesai," jawab Katakura Kojuuro, pengawal pribadi Date Masamune.

"Di mana dia?"

"Di sana," Kojuuro mengarahkan jari telunjuknya ke panggung. Motochika tidak percaya bahwa orang yang dicarinya sekarang sedang menjadi pusat perhatian para penonton di sini. Penari berbaju biru emas itu kemudian membuka topengnya.

Awalnya Motochika menyangka penari itu adalah wanita juga. Ternyata dia seorang laki-laki yang didandani seperti perempuan. Tata riasnya begitu sempurna. Mungkin para penonton di sini tidak akan mengetahui pemimpin merekalah yang menjadi bintang utama pertunjukkan ini. Poni rambutnya dipertebal di bagian kanan untuk menutupi matanya yang tidak memakai penutup mata seperti biasa.

Date Masamune menari begitu lincah, mengikuti irama musik dan suara nyanyian puitis, membuat semua orang terkesima dengan penampilannya. Segala detail gerakannya begitu indah. Tangan, kaki, bahkan lirikan matanya, semuanya begitu sempurna. Motochika sampai harus menahan nafas melihat penampilannya ini. Ketika dia melihatnya menari, dia merasa melihat pesona yang tiada tara. Dia sudah sering melihat Masamune bermain pedang. Namun keanggunannya menari jauh melebihi anggunnya dia bermain pedang. Gerak tangannya yang melambaikan dua kipas itu begitu indah. Tatapan matanya seakan berbicara, bercerita tentang adegan apa yang sedang dilakukannya sekarang.

Pertunjukkan pun berakhir ketika keempat penari wanita sebelumnya menggiring masuk Masamune ke belakang panggung. Para penonton bertepuk tangan, dan satu per satu dari mereka mulai membubarkan diri.

"Kami akan langsung kembali ke istana. Sebaiknya kau ikut kami saja. Di mana anak buahmu, Chosokabe-dono?" tanya Kojuuro sambil mengajak Motochika keluar dari arena penonton.

"Mereka di sana," jawab Motochika. "Ayo kita pergi."

-000-

Kediaman Date Masamune terletak tidak jauh dari pusat kota. Rombongan Motochika bergerak mengikuti rombongan pasukan Date yang mengawal pimpinan mereka kembali ke istana. Mereka mendapat pinjaman kuda sebagai transportasi selama berada di Oshuu. Sejak meninggalkan pusat kota, Motochika tidak sekali pun bertemu dengan Masamune. Mungkin orang-orang ini sengaja menutupi keberadaan pimpinan besar klan Date yang berias seperti wanita dan menjadi penari utama di pertunjukkan Noh Mai barusan. Di antara barisan itu, sebuah tandu besar berkelambu lapis 2 diarak dan dikawal oleh setidaknya 10 orang.

Dia menduga bahwa Masamune berada di dalam tandu itu…

"Hiyah!" Motochika menghentakkan kakinya ke perut kuda agar bisa berjalan lebih cepat. Dia keluar barisan dan menghampiri tandu itu. Dia mencoba melihat ke dalam, tetapi lapisan kelambu itu cukup tebal. Dia bisa melihat siluet seseorang sedang duduk di dalamnya.

"Pertunjukkan yang sangat bagus, Dokuganryu!" ucapnya sedikit mengeraskan suara supaya bisa didengar oleh orang yang berada di dalam. Namun dia tidak mendapatkan tanggapan apa pun. Dia hanya mendengus tertawa, "Aku ingin melihatmu sekali lagi kalau boleh-"

"Menjauh dari tandu itu, Chosokabe-dono!" suara lantang Kojuuro kemudian membuat Motochika urung meneruskan kata-katanya. Pria berambut cokelat itu lalu menghampiri kudanya, "Kembali ke barisanmu. Kau bisa berbicara dengan Masamune-sama setelah tiba di istana."

"Aku hanya ingin menyapanya, Katakura-dono," sahut Motochika sedikit acuh tak acuh.

"Dia lelah. Nanti saja bicaranya. Cepat kembali ke barisanmu, Chosokabe-dono!"

Motochika sama sekali tidak tersinggung dengan usaha Kojuuro mencegahnya mendekati Masamune. Mata Kanan Sang Naga itu hanya melakukan tugasnya melindungi tuannya. Motochika tersenyum, dan dia pun kembali ke barisannya.

Tiba di istana, rombongan Motochika langsung diarahkan ke bangsal tamu di sebelah barat bangunan utama. Motochika menyuruh anak buahnya untuk beristirahat lebih dulu. Sementara dia akan pergi ke bangunan utama untuk bertemu dengan Masamune.

Berada di kompleks istana luas macam ini, seperti memberikan kesan tersendiri untuk Tuan Bajak Laut dari Barat ini. Dia menghabiskan waktu di lautan, berkelana dengan kapal besarnya. Dia jarang berada di daratan. Dia sendiri punya kediaman di atas kapalnya. Dia jarang mengenakan yukata rumahan, seperti yang sedang dikenakannya saat ini. Dia sudah terbiasa dengan pakaian serba terbuka dan membawa jangkar besar di tangan kanannya. Dan entah kenapa, dia merasa lebih rileks dengan pakaian ini. Pakaian pelaut dan jangkarnya ditinggalkan di kamarnya. Sebagai pengganti senjatanya, dia menyelipkan sebilah pedang di pinggang kirinya.

Setibanya di bangunan utama, dia tidak kesulitan menemukan tempat Masamune beristirahat. Dua orang pelayan wanita sedang berjalan membawa handuk, baskom berisi air hangat, dan pakaian ganti untuk majikan mereka. Spontan dia langsung mengikuti ke mana dua pelayan wanita ini pergi. Namun ketika dia sudah tiba di depan pintunya, dia langsung dihadang oleh Kojuuro. Tangannya bersiap menarik keluar pedang Black Dragon-nya.

"Dia sedang berganti pakaian," katanya tegas kepada Motochika.

"Dan aku akan menunggu di sini," jawab Motochika sambil menyandarkan dirinya di dingin dan melipat kedua tangan di dadanya.

"Dia akan mengundangmu untuk makan malam. Kau bisa beristirahat dulu di bangsal tamu."

Motochika terkekeh, "Nampaknya kau memang tidak mengizinkan aku bertemu dengan tuanmu, Katakura-dono. Kedatanganku kemari bukan untuk berperang. Aku hanya memenuhi janji untuk berkunjung kemari."

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan siapa pun mengganggunya, bahkan tamu penting sepertimu, Chosokabe-dono."

"Biarkan, Kojuuro," tiba-tiba Masamune menyahut dari dalam kamarnya. "Kau bisa tinggalkan kami sekarang."

"Tapi, Masamune-sama, Anda butuh waktu untuk istirahat sejenak," kata Kojuuro sambil berlutut di depan pintu kamar.

"It's an order, Kojuuro. Tinggalkan kami," sahut Masamune sekali lagi.

Pria berambut cokelat itu menghela nafas dan memilih menuruti kata-kata tuannya. Dia kemudian berdiri dan berbalik menghadap Motochika, "Kau dengar dia kan, Chosokabe-dono?"

"Terima kasih, Katakura-dono," jawab Motochika sambil tersenyum.

"Hmph…" dengus Kojuuro sambil pergi meninggalkan Motochika.

Belum sempat Motochika membuka pintunya, seseorang telah membukakannya dari dalam. Dia melangkah masuk dan menoleh ke sisi kanannya, seorang wanita berlutut sambil menahan pintu untuk mempersilakannya masuk. Pandangannya kemudian beralih ke arah depan. Dia mendapati seorang pelayan wanita membantunya melepas kostum biru emasnya untuk diganti dengan yukata. Dan ada seorang lagi yang sedang mencuci kaki dan tangannya. Mereka tahu Motochika sedang memperhatikan majikan mereka sedang berganti pakaian.

"Aku terpesona dengan penampilanmu barusan, Dokuganryu," kata Motochika sambil duduk bersila. "Aku tidak tahu kalau kau mempunyai jiwa seni yang tinggi."

"Hmph…aku hanya tidak pernah mengatakan hal ini kepada siapa pun, Saikai no Oni," jawab Masamune. "Ini bukan pertunjukkan yang pertama. Aku sudah pernah turun 3 kali di perayaan yang sama."

"Hoo…benarkah? Jadi aku termasuk orang yang sangat beruntung bisa melihatmu tampil memukau seperti tadi."

"Sejak kecil aku sudah diajarkan kesenian ini oleh orangtuaku. Semua keturunan Date tidak hanya lihai berperang, tetapi juga harus mempunyai jiwa seni yang tinggi."

"Tak heran kau menari begitu bagus di atas panggung, tidak merasa canggung atau ragu sama sekali dilihat oleh rakyatmu."

"Kalian bisa tinggalkan kami sekarang," perintah Masamune kepada semua pelayan wanitanya. "Aku yang akan membersihkan riasan di wajahku."

Keempat pelayan wanita itu kemudian pergi meninggalkan mereka di kamar. Motochika tidak ragu lagi untuk bisa mendekati Masamune yang sedang merapikan yukatanya. Keduanya kini duduk berhadapan. "Kau cantik sekali dengan riasan itu, Dokuganryu," kata Motochika sambil tersenyum mengaguminya.

"Riasan tebal ini sebenarnya sangat menggangguku," sahut Masamune sambil mencelupkan selembar handuk basah ke baskom air hangat. Handuk itu diperasnya, kemudian dipakainya untuk membersihkan tata rias di wajahnya.

"Biar kubersihkan untukmu," Motochika kemudian beringsut mendekati Masamune. Dia mengambil handuk basah tadi dan diusapkan ke wajah Masamune perlahan-lahan. Mulai dari kening, tulang mata, kemudian hidungnya.

"Kau sudah pernah melihat pertunjukkan Noh Mai sebelumnya, Motochika?" tanya Masamune memecah keheningan.

"Sebenarnya di negeriku sudah sering mengadakan pertunjukkan tarian topeng teatrikal seperti itu. Yang pasti tema ceritanya beda dengan negerimu," jawab Motochika sambil membersihkan riasan di mata kiri Masamune.

"Tema tarianku barusan adalah tentang pertanian sebenarnya. Empat penari perempuan yang muncul pertama kali tadi adalah mereka yang sedang menuai padi. Kipas-kipas itu adalah alatnya. Kemudian aku datang sebagai pemimpin mereka yang mengawasi aktifitas mereka. Aku pun turun ikut membantu mereka sebagai wujud perhatianku pada mereka."

"Negerimu dikelilingi perbukitan luas, Dokuganryu. Tema pertanian seperti tadi sangat cocok ditampilkan dalam bentuk Noh Mai," kata Motochika kemudian menyuruh Masamune menaikkan dagunya karena dia perlu membersihkan bagian lehernya.

"Oshuu masih punya banyak pertunjukkan seni yang harus kau lihat, Saikai no Oni," sahut Masamune ketika menikmati pijatan lembut di lehernya. "Matsuri ini akan berlangsung sampai besok. Kau tidak buru-buru pulang kan?"

"Menarilah lagi, maka aku akan tinggal 2 hari lagi di sini, hahahaha…" tawa Motochika menggoda Masamune. Laki-laki berambut hitam kecokelatan itu hanya mendengus menahan tawanya.

Entah apa yang mendorongnya, Masamune kemudian merangkak naik ke pangkuan Motochika. Kedua kakinya mengapit pinggang besar pria berambut perak itu. Motochika tidak keberatan dengan tingkah Masamune seperti ini. Dia menengadah menatapnya, membiarkan laki-laki bermata kelabu itu menyentuh wajahnya. Satu tangan lainnya menyentuh penutup mata kirinya.

"Aku menunggumu, Saikai no Oni," kata Masamune lembut, bahkan hampir berbisik sambil membelai wajah kasar bajak laut itu. "Now, please?"

Motochika tertawa lembut menanggapinya, "Maukah kau berbaik hati membiarkan tamu istimewamu ini beristirahat setelah melakukan perjalanan jauh, Dokuganryu?"

"Berapa lama lagi aku harus menunggu?"

"Kau tahu betapa sulitnya aku berhadapan dengan pengawal pribadimu itu, hm?" tanya Motochika sambil meraih tangan Masamune dan menciumnya lembut.

"Kojuuro hanya melakukan tugasnya. Kau tidak usah khawatir," Masamune sedikit merinding ketika Motochika mencium punggung tangannya.

"Aku bawa banyak cinderamata dari negeriku. Kau perlu melihatnya. Semuanya istimewa dan kupersembahkan hanya untukmu, nagaku sayang."

"But I want you now," tatapan mata Masamune terlihat serius ketika dia berkata demikian. Hasrat di dalam dirinya sudah tidak bisa ditahan lagi. Motochika sudah mendekap tubuhnya, dan dia tidak bisa lagi menahan diri.

Naga Bermata Satu itu nekad mendorong tubuh Motochika dan hendak menjatuhkannya. Namun Tuan Bajak Laut dari Barat itu lebih sigap sehingga dia bisa mendorong balik Masamune. Akibatnya, laki-laki berambut hitam kecokelatan itu yang sekarang harus jatuh terbaring di lantai.

"Cih!" Masamune menggerutu. Dia kemudian menendang pinggang Motochika dengan satu lututnya, menyebabkan pria berambut perak itu jatuh terguling. Sebelum Masamune menyerangnya lagi, Motochika bangkit dan menghunus pedangnya. Ketika Masamune menyergap tubuhnya dengan duduk di atas pangkuannya dan mencengkeram kerah yukatanya, pedang itu diarahkan ke mata kirinya. Sontak Masamune langsung berhenti dan terkejut melihat Motochika melakukan ini padanya.

"Kau…!" geram Masamune.

"Bergeraklah, maka pedang ini akan menembus mata kirimu," kata Motochika tenang.

"Mengapa kau mengancamku, Motochika?"

"Aku tidak mengancammu. Hanya berpikir bagaimana cara mengatasi seranganmu. Hahaha…"

"Kau tusuk mata kiriku, setelahnya aku akan bunuh diri," Masamune menyeringai, nada bicaranya sedikit mengancam.

"Kemudian aku akan mengambil mata kirimu dan kubawa pulang ke negeriku," balas Motochika sambil tertawa.

Belum sempat mereka melanjutkan pembicaraan, seseorang mengetuk pintu kamar Masamune. Dari dalam, mereka bisa melihat siluet seorang pria tengah berlutut di depan pintu sambil bersiap menghunus pedang di pinggang kanannya. "Anda baik-baik saja, Masamune-sama?" tanya pria itu dari luar kamar.

"I'm OK, Kojuuro," jawab Masamune sambil turun dari pangkuan Motochika dan merapikan pakaiannya. Sementara Motochika menyarungkan kembali pedangnya pelan-pelan supaya suaranya tidak terdengar oleh Kojuuro.

"Makan malam sudah siap. Sebaiknya Anda ikut saya ke ruang makan."

"Aku akan ke sana dengan Motochika sebentar lagi. Kau pergilah lebih dulu."

-000-

Makan malam diadakan di aula utama kediaman Date Masamune. Demi menyambut kedatangan tamu istimewanya, Masamune pun membuat acara makan malam cukup meriah. Selain menyajikan hidangan lezat serta arak istimewa khas Oshuu, alunan musik dan tari-tarian pun disuguhkan.

Masamune dan Motochika pun nampak larut dalam kemeriahan ini. Mereka memberi semangat kepada prajurit masing-masing supaya bisa menikmati pesta penyambutan meriah ini. "Keluarkan lagi araknya!" seru Masamune memberi perintah kepada para pelayannya.

"Hahaha…ayo minum lagi, kawan-kawanku!" seru Motochika menyemangati anak buahnya.

Pesta makan malam itu semakin meriah. Namun kedua pemimpin besar Timur dan Barat itu memilih untuk mengadakan 'pesta' sendiri. Masamune mempercayakan acara ini kepada Kojuuro. Mata Kanan Sang Naga itu sebenarnya enggan membiarkan tuannya pergi berdua saja dengan Motochika. Dia khawatir akan keamanan dan keselamatannya. Karena dia sudah terlanjur menyanggupi perintahnya, mau tidak mau dia tinggal di aula dan membiarkan tuannya pergi bersama tamunya.

Malam semakin larut, bulan pun bersinar begitu terang di luar sana…

"Kau yakin tidak ingin berada di kamarmu saat ini, Dokuganryu?" tanya Motochika ketika mereka sudah meninggalkan aula. Mereka sekarang berada di koridor menuju kamar tidur Masamune.

"Aku ingin bersamamu, di kamarmu, Motochika," jawab Masamune tegas.

"Kau akan membuat Katakura-dono cemas."

"Biarkan saja. Aku ingin ke kamarmu…" dan sepertinya Motochika tidak punya pilihan kecuali menurutinya.

Mereka pergi ke bangsal tamu dan tiba di kamar Motochika. Sebelum mengunci pintunya, Motochika memastikan keadaan sekeliling mereka aman. Dia yakin anak buahnya masih berpesta di aula utama. Sekarang hanya ada dia dan Naga Bermata Satu di kamarnya. Tepat ketika dia mengunci pintu, dia terkejut melihat Masamune tiba-tiba membuka semua pakaiannya. Dia semakin menahan nafasnya ketika melihat laki-laki bermata kelabu itu berjalan mendekati jangkar besarnya yang bersandar di dinding.

Motochika terdiam…

Masamune menarik jangkar besar itu dengan kedua tangannya. Dia merapatkan tubuhnya ke gagangnya, kemudian dia berputar mengelilingi benda berat itu sambil mengarahkan pandangan matanya ke Motochika yang tengah memperhatikannya.

"Apa yang kau inginkan, Dokuganryu?" tanya Motochika, sekedar memancingnya.

Tidak memberikan jawaban apa pun, Masamune hanya menggunakan tubuhnya untuk menanggapi pertanyaan Motochika. Satu kakinya melingkar di gagang jangkar. Entah apa yang ada di pikirannya, dia menjilat batang kayu itu dan berbisik, "Saikai no…Oni…" Rantai yang menjuntai di jangkar besar itu ditariknya, kemudian dililitkan ke satu tangannya.

"Jangkar itu berat, Dokuganryu," kata Motochika kemudian berjalan perlahan mendekati Masamune. "Kau bisa terluka kalau tidak hati-hati dengannya."

Naga Bermata Satu itu menatap tajam Motochika dari balik gagang jangkar yang didekapnya. Ketika bajak laut itu sudah mendekat, sontak dia menarik kerah yukatanya dan menciumnya penuh nafsu. Masamune menjaga keseimbangannya menahan jangkar di satu tangannya yang terbelit rantai, dan dia harus menahan tubuh besar Motochika yang sekarang sedang membuka paksa mulutnya dengan lidahnya. Aroma khas arak Oshuu tercium segar, bercampur di dalam mulutnya.

Keduanya kemudian menarik diri dan mengambil nafas dalam-dalam. Kondisi Motochika masih stabil, sementara Masamune nampaknya hampir kuwalahan menahan hasrat di dalam dirinya yang begitu bergejolak. Kini giliran Motochika yang memegang gagang jangkarnya dan membiarkan rantainya tetap membelit satu tangan Masamune.

"Bagaimana kau menginginkanku, sayang?" tanya Motochika sambil menyeringai.

"So bad…" jawab Masamune sedikit tersengal karena dia berusaha mengatur nafasnya.

"Tunjukkan padaku…"

Tidak perlu diberitahu lagi, Masamune kemudian berlutut dan menyelipkan tangannya ke balik lipatan yukata ungu tua milik Motochika. Dia hanya bisa menggerakkan satu tangannya, maka itu dia akan bekerja keras malam ini. Dia menarik keluar 'milik' Motochika yang begitu hangat di genggaman tangannya. Perlahan dia menjilat dari pangkal ke ujungnya. Decak lidahnya dan desahannya terdengar jelas, "Mmmh…mmmh…"

Motochika mendesis, menikmati pijatan lembut lidah Masamune di 'milik'nya yang sedikit membesar dan semakin tegang. Kedua matanya terpejam, satu tangannya menahan kepala Masamune yang sedang sibuk dengan urusannya di sana. Sesekali dia membuka mata dan melihat raut wajah menggoda pemimpin besar Oshuu yang sedang berlutut di hadapannya. Rona di pipi laki-laki bermata kelabu itu terlihat jelas.

"Lepaskan…Masamune…mmh!" tepat ketika dia menarik kepala Masamune menjauh, dia mencapai klimaksnya. Cairan putih kental itu keluar, dan mengenai sedikit wajah Masamune. "Kau tidak mendengarku, hm?" tanya Motochika sambil memegang pipi Masamune yang kotor terkena cairannya. Reaksi Masamune kemudian menarik tangannya dan menjilat jari satu per satu.

"No more waiting…" desah Masamune dari balik jari-jari tangan Motochika.

Pria berambut perak itu tahu apa yang diinginkan Masamune sekarang. Dia mengangkat jangkarnya, dan ini membuat tangan Masamune yang terbelit rantainya ikut tertarik. Dia lalu berjalan, membiarkan Masamune mengikuti di belakangnya. Kemudian dia menyandarkan jangkar itu di dinding dan sedikit dimiringkan kurang lebih separuh tegak lurus

"Nampaknya kau senang bermain-main dengan jangkarku, eh?" goda Motochika kemudian mengarahkan Masamune untuk berdiri di dekat gagangnya. Dia melepas lilitan rantai itu dari tangan Masamune, "Sejajarkan tubuhmu dengan gagang kayu ini dan berpegangan. Tetap berdiri."

Masamune menurutinya. Dia membelah kedua kakinya di sisi kiri dan kanan jangkar, kemudian tubuhnya diluruskan sejajar dengan gagang kayu yang disandarkan itu. Kedua tangannya berpegangan ke depan. Tiba-tiba Motochika langsung membelit rantai itu di kedua tangannya dan diikat ke gagang jangkar sehingga dia tidak menggerakkannya. Dia sedikit panik, "Uuugh…apa yang…?!"

"Kalau kau banyak bergerak, kau akan menyakiti tanganmu, Dokuganryu," jawab Motochika tenang. Dia memposisikan dirinya di belakang Masamune. Naga yang sedang mendekap jangkarnya ini masih terlihat gelisah. Dia perlu menenangkannya…bukan, dia perlu menjinakkannya sedikit supaya lebih menurut padanya.

"Buka kakimu sedikit," perintah Motochika ketika dia hendak memasukkan satu jarinya ke 'bagian belakang' Masamune. Laki-laki berambut cokelat itu terkejut dan sontak melebarkan sedikit pahanya. Satu jari masuk, kemudian jari kedua ikut masuk. "Ah…ah…ngh…!" Masamune semakin gelisah. Kedua lututnya gemetar menopang tubuhnya yang mendekap jangkar besar Motochika. Dia tidak bisa menggerakkan tangannya, ikatan rantai ini cukup kuat.

"Ungh…Motochika…" desahnya, dan dia bertambah gelisah ketika satu jari Motochika bergerak keluar masuk di dalam dirinya. "Stop it…! Ungh…!"

"Berhenti, katamu?" Motochika tertawa. "Kau tidak suka aku melakukan ini untukmu, Dokuganryu?"

"Ah…aahn…tidak…tidak bersamaan…ungh…ungh…!" Masamune menggerakkan pinggulnya bersamaan dengan gerakkan jari Motochika di 'bagian belakang'nya dan genggaman tangannya di 'milik'nya. Melihat Masamune begitu menikmati sensasinya, dia mempercepat gerakkannya. Jangkarnya berderit, rantainya gemerincing, mengikuti gerak tubuh Masamune. Gesekkan kayu di antara kedua paha Masamune terasa sedikit tidak nyaman, namun laki-laki berambut hitam kecokelatan itu tetap menikmatinya.

"Di dalam dirimu begitu hangat. Aku tidak sabar ingin memasukkimu," Motochika menghentikan gerakkan kedua tangannya. Dia mencondongkan tubuhnya dan memberikan ciuman lembut di bahu dan tengkuk Masamune. Di dengarnya nafas naga itu begitu menderu, sedikit desahannya terdengar. Antara merasakan sakit juga kenikmatan tiada tara.

"Enter me…quick…Motochika…" perintah Masamune. Suaranya terdengar memohon.

"Sekali lagi, Nagaku sayang. Katakan padaku…" goda Motochika.

"Masuklah…aku menginginkanmu…Saikai no Oni…"

Keduanya berciuman sebentar. Tanpa menunggu waktu lama lagi, Motochika langsung memasukkan 'milik'nya ke dalam diri Masamune. Desahan lembut keluar dari mulutnya, dia sedikit mendesis merasakan sensasinya. Masamune pun demikian menikmatinya. Sebelum Motochika bergerak, dia sudah bergerak duluan demi memicu hasrat lawan mainnya ini. Keduanya bergerak mengikuti irama detak jantung mereka.

"Mmh…mmh…Motochika…ahn…" Masamune tidak bisa lagi menahan suaranya.

"Masamune…" sahut Motochika lirih di dekat telinganya.

Ikatan rantai di tangan Masamune semakin mengganggunya. Dia ingin lepas, tetapi tidak bisa. Dia tidak punya cukup kekuatan untuk membongkar ikatan rantai itu. Sensasi luar ini sudah menguasainya. Deru nafas Motochika di telinganya membuat dia semakin gila. Ditambah gerakkannya begitu cepat, keluar dan masuk, begitu dalam sampai mengenai titik paling sensitif dalam tubuhnya.

"Ah…ah…ngh? Na-nande…?" Masamun terkejut mengetahui tiba-tiba Motochika berhenti bergerak. Dia menarik lepas dirinya dari Masamune dan menyebabkan laki-laki berambut hitam kecokelatan itu memekik terkejut. Motochika melepas ikatan rantai di tangan Masamune. Setelahnya, dia menarik Masamune dan diajaknya ke tempat tidur. Dia berbaring terlentang dan menyuruh Masamune berada di atasnya.

"Dengan begini, aku bisa melihatmu seutuhnya, Dokuganryu," katanya sambil tersenyum.

"Saikai no…Oni…ungh…" desah Masamune ketika berusaha memposisikan dirinya di atas Motochika. Dia mendorong pinggulnya ke bawah, sehingga 'milik' Motochika bisa masuk seluruhnya ke dalam tubuhnya.

Mereka bergerak, kali ini naik dan turun bersamaan. Motochika sengaja tidak melepaskan genggaman tangannya di kedua pergelangan tangan Masamune. Kegelisahan Naga Bermata Satu itu semakin memicu hasratnya. Suaranya, desahan dan deru nafasnya, menjadi sebuah kenikmatan tersendiri untuknya.

"Ngh…ngh…Motochika…hold me..." Masamune memohon.

Motochika pun bangkit dan langsung mendekap tubuh Masamune. Dia mencium dada Naga Bermata Satu itu beberapa kali, menjilatnya, dan menggigitnya. "Kau menyimpan keindahan tiada tara, Dokuganyu…" ucap Motochika disela-sela deru nafasnya. "Jika boleh, aku ingin melihatmu menari lagi…"

"Motochika! Ah…ah…aku hampir…hampir…ungh!" desah Masamune ketika dia melingkarkan kedua tangan di leher Motochika.

"Aku juga…sama-sama…tunggu…uurgh!"

Keduanya mencapai klimaks bersamaan. Masamune sampai harus menghentakkan kepalanya karena hasrat yang dilepaskan begitu besar. Tubuhnya, juga tubuh Motochika terkena cairan putih kental yang keluar darinya. Keduanya masih saling dekap, mengatur kembali nafas masing-masing yang tersengal.

"Hah…hah…Motochika…" ucap Masamune lirih, kepalanya terkulai lemas di bahu Motochika. "Amazing…really…"

"Ya, Masamune," balas Motochika sambil mencium leher Masamune. "Sini, berbaringlah di dekatku…"

-000-

Suara seruling bambu bernada lembut itu membangunkan Masamune dari tidurnya…

Perlahan dia membuka matanya dan mendapati dirinya sendirian di tempat tidur. Dia kesulitan menggerakkan tubuhnya karena merasa pegal dan sakit di beberapa tempat. "Hm?" dia menoleh ke pintu keluar yang mengarah ke taman. Pintu itu terbuka dan mendapati bayangan orang sedang duduk di sana. "Motochika?" suaranya ini kemudian menghentikan alunan musik seruling bambu itu.

"Oh, kau sudah bangun, Dokuganryu?" sahut pria berambut perak itu dari luar. "Kemarilah, duduk denganku."

Sedikit menggerutu, Masamune keluar dari balutan selimut tebal yang menutupi tubuh telanjangnya. Dia menghampiri Motochika yang sedang duduk menghadap taman. Ada botol dan cangkir arak di dekatnya, dan dia sedang memegang seruling bambu.

"Kaukah yang memainkan musik itu barusan?" tanya Masamune sambil duduk bersila di samping Motochika.

"Ah, aku membangunkanmu rupanya," jawab Motochika. "Bulan di atas sana indah sekali. Sudah lama aku tidak menikmati sinar bulan seperti ini. Dengan sebotol arak dan bermain seruling."

"Apa kau tidak pernah melakukan ini selama berada di kapalmu?"

"Hanya saja, tidak begitu nyaman menikmati bulan dan terombang-ambing di atas kapal. Suasana tenang beginilah yang sedang kucari ketika berada di daratan. Oh ya, sepertinya aku membawa sesuatu untukmu. Tunggu sebentar…"

Motochika kemudian beranjak sebentar ke dalam, lalu kembali lagi ke luar bersama sebuah kotak berbungkus kain berwarna biru. Kotak itu kemudian diberikan kepada Masamune. "Bukalah," katanya.

"Ini apa?" tanya Masamune penasaran.

"Bukalah. Aku yakin kau pasti suka."

Ketika kotak itu dibuka, di dalamnya terdapat Haori, atau baju luaran yang biasa dipakai saat mengenakan yukata, berwarna biru dengan gambar naga yang dilukis dengan tangan dan tinta khusus. Pinggiran Haori itu berwarna emas.

"Indah sekali…" gumam Masamune terpesona melihat Haorinya.

"Aku mencari orang yang bisa membuat Haori indah seperti ini di seluruh penjuru negeriku. Aku ingin memberikan yang terbaik untukmu," kata Motochika kemudian memakaikan Haori itu ke pundak Masamune. "Bahannya lembut, tidak panas, juga gambar naganya yang bagus. Warna biru dan emas adalah warnamu, bukan?"

"Kau sudah membawakan banyak cinderamata untukku dan rakyatku. Semua itu sudah lebih dari cukup, dan sekarang ketambahan ini."

"Aku belum memberikan sesuatu secara pribadi padamu. Kau suka, Dokuganryu?"

Tidak ada jawaban yang keluar dari Masamune. Laki-laki itu hanya menarik dekat satu sisi Haori dari bahunya, kemudian menciumnya. Dia menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Motochika. "Thanks…" ucapnya.

"Aku senang kau suka," balas Motochika sambil merangkul satu tangannya ke pinggang belakang Masamune.

"Kau sungguh akan tinggal lebih lama lagi di sini, Motochika?"

"Ya, aku ingin menikmati perayaan yang diadakan di negerimu ini, Masamune. Mungkin saja aku berkesempatan untuk bisa melihatmu menari lagi. Hahaha…"

"Aku berencana mengajakmu ke kebun yang digarap oleh Kojuuro. Sebagai balasan segala pemberianmu, kau boleh membawa pulang hasil kebunnya."

"Kau sungguh murah hati, Dokuganryu. Terima kasih banyak."

"Suatu hari nanti, aku yang akan berkunjung ke negerimu, Saikai no Oni."

"Negeriku jauh sekali dari ini. Aku butuh waktu lebih dari seminggu untuk bisa sampai ke negerimu ini. Jika kau tidak terbiasa dengan jalur laut, kau harus menempuh jalur darat. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana lelahnya kau berkuda dari ujung timur ke wilayahku di barat."

"Hahaha…jangan meremehkan aku, Tuan Bajak Laut dari Barat. Perjalanan sejauh apa pun akan kutempuh demi mencapai apa yang kuinginkan. Setibanya aku di sana, ajak aku berkeliling dengan kapal besarmu. Bagaimana?"

Motochika mendengus tertawa, "Baiklah, aku tunggu kedatanganmu kalau begitu."

Masamune menegakkan posisi duduknya, lalu satu tangannya memegang punggung tangan Motochika yang sedang menggenggam seruling. "Mainkan seruling ini sekali lagi, Saikai no Oni…"

"Dan aku ingin kau menari mengikuti alunan musikku, Nagaku sayang…"

Sekali lagi, suara seruling bambu itu mengalun lembut. Masamune berdiri dan mulai menggerakkan tangan dan kakinya, mengikuti alunan musik yang dimainkan Motochika. Dia tidak mengenakan pakaian apa pun kecuali Haori pemberian Motochika tadi. Tidak ada orang lain yang melihat, kecuali pria berambut perak yang sedang bermain suling untuk mengiringi tarian sederhananya.

Hingga langit malam itu berganti pagi…

-the end-

* * *

A/N : akhirnya bisa kembali ke fandom ini lagi XD

Udah lama gak nulis di fandom ini. Biasanya saya nulis KojuuMasa, sekarang giliran ChikaDate yang saya pake. Yep, saya ship pairing ini XD

Maaf kalo jadi panjang banget ceritanya. niatnya cuma bikin oneshot, eh malah sampe 17 halaman ms word DX. maaf juga kalo bahasanya berantakan, apalagi di adegan R21-nya. Saya udah lama banget gak bikin cerita dengan rating itu. Ngebayangin mereka beradegan itu di atas jangkar, saya aja sampe pusing hahahaha~

Yang tidak berkenan dengan cerita di rating ini, ya jangan dibaca. Tar gak kuat mentalnya wkwkwkwk~ Yang udah baca, boleh kok mampir ke kolom review. Pengen tau apa pendapatnya XD


End file.
